You Give Love A Bad Name
by 3crazystalkers
Summary: "So since you liked it so much, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would there be a chance of you saying yes?" I look down and slowly turn my head to look him in the eyes. Our faces are inches apart and I whisper; "Definitely." The Talent show. The place where everything seemed to fall in place. Because of one particular Heart Breaker. JORDAL FIC. ONESHOT


Tonight was the night of glamour. Of humor. Of breathtaking performances. Of talent. The Lecanto Talent Show. Tonight was going to be amazing. One of my best friends, was performing one of the best songs ever. And it fits her personality great. Tiffany definitely was a heartbreaker. Then Tiffany, Kyra, Me, and everyone in our 1st period had a group act together, that was beyond amazing. and lastly the guy I have the biggest crush on is playing drums. It doesn't sound like much but Tiffany has band with him and she tells me he had this "special" song planned for the talent show and that it was amazing. I was honestly really excited. I sat down in my seat and waited for the first act to go up and for the lights to turn down.

"I can't wait for Tiffany's performance!" Kyra said turning towards me.

" I know right, its going to be amazing." I replied jumping up and down in my seat. The lights began to dim and turn off. The MC comes out and opens the show with the cheerleaders. Yawn. Been there, seen that 50 thousands times act was finally over and the MC announces the next act.

"You know, computers are great the can give you advice on how to do anything." He drabbles on about computers for like 10 minutes before he FINALLY announces our best friend.

"Here is Miss Tiffany Adams, singing 'How To Be A HeartBreaker!'" She gracefully enters the stage in her badass costume. And starts the song;

_Rule number 1, is that you gotta have fun.._

We cheer her on yelling "GO JESUS" and she fabulously sings her song flawlessly. The crowds going wild, almost as if we are at a concert and she was the main act. She certainly made it seen that way. I see her ex-boyfriend in the audience practically seething, and sobbing because he knew personally that she was a heartbreaker, but he couldn't resist the feeling of loss when she broke up with him. I just giggled. Tiffany had her ways with men. I wish I was more outgoing like her. Maybe my crush would actually like me back. The crowd is practically roaring as she finishes her song with;

_Cause I la-la-la-love you, At least I think I do._

She smirks and saunters off stage swaying her hips while the crowd goes wild once more. The second acts goes up and Tiffany returns to her seat next to me and Kyra in her "What The Fox Say" costume. "You did great!" We say to her.

"I know I did" She replies back winking at us as we watch the trumpet player on stage.

"I can't wait for Jordan's act." Tiffany replies looking at me coyly. I get confused and just raise my eyebrows at her. She just winks and runs off backstage to where I'm guessing Jordan is. What is this girl planning? When the second act finishes our first period stands up and goes to the stage to set up. They moved our act up so we go on before the others. We start our dance and Jordan pops out from behind the curtain in his "Fox" costume and our act goes smoothly. We all walk off stage and to the dressing rooms. Tiffany returns to her "Heartbreaker" costume claiming she looks hotter in that. I just smile at her and shake my head. This is why shes my friend. We pass Jordan on our way out and he's in his drummer outfit. He sees us and smiles our way. I make sure my hair is fine and walk over to him with Tiffany.

"Hey."

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence that passed through us. Until Tiffany broke it;

"So i bet you'll do great out there!" She smiles at him wickedly, "I bet Angal will _LOVE_ the song." He gives her this look that screams "Shut the hell up" She smirks at him and winks. I turn to him and say "Yeah You'll do great! and what song will I love?" He just smiles and says, "Its a surprise." They call his name to go on stage and we run back to our seats. We sit down and they open up the stage revealing Jordan behind his drum set. There was a long pause before the song starts;

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darlin' you give love a bad name._

And I freeze. This was one of my favorite Bon Jovi songs and right before Jordan starts playing he twirls one stick in his hand and points the other at me and winks. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and i found it hard to swallow. I could feel my heart beating in my chest rapidly. Matching the rhythm Jordan's playing. I look at Tiffany and Kyra through the corner of my eye and see them smiling at me like idiots. Tiffany looks the most evil though. She probably planned the whole thing. Jordan continues playing his song amazingly. He practically is a drum god. Well, hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks this. I probably am. Through the whole song Jordan kind of looks at me. I smile back and blush like crazy. The song ends;

_You give love, a bad name._

He twirls his sticks in his hands and bangs the snare again. The crowd goes wild. My friends and I shouting "GO JORDAN" Well Tiffany and Kyra screaming "YAY JORDAL" He comes out from backstage and takes his seat next to me. I look down and blush once more. He looks over at me and grins.

"So did you like my performance?"

I look at him and smile,

"I did."

He smiles and looks towards the stage to watch the other act. I watch too.

During the act, Jordan reaches over and intertwines our fingers together.

I look up at him in surprise but he is still facing the stage. I look back up to the stage and continue watching the performer. He leans in close to my ear and whispers;

"So since you liked it so much, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, would there be a chance of you saying yes?"

I look down and slowly turn my head to look him in the eyes. Our faces are inches apart and I whisper;

"Definitely."

We smile at each other and turn back to watch the rest of the show. He puts his arm around me and I lean in to him. We sit like that for the rest of the show. But then I get the sudden thought, I never knew he liked me.

"Jordan, I never knew you liked me."

"Well, I was kind of scared you didn't like me."

"Oh. Well obviously that's not the case anymore."

He chuckles.

"Yeah and I didn't have the courage to ask you out, but now I have Tiffany I need to thank for giving me the courage."

I look at him confused and he just laughs again, he leans in closer to me and whispers;

"She told me you liked me, and told me how to ask you out. Worked out pretty well." He smiles again and pulls me closer to him. I snuggle up to him, and one thought goes through my head.

**DAMN YOU TIFFANY.**

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_****QUEEN JESUS****_**


End file.
